


V is for Victuri

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin POV, More tags to be added, Omega!Yuuri, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Partial Nudity, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Unbeta'd, alpha!Victor, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: A collection of one-shots:1. World Breaking; The triplets have broken the internet again, this time with Instagram posts featuring one Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri.2. Flowers; It started with three flowers, then five, leaving Yuuri confused.3. Shirt; Yuuri wears one of Victor’s shirts, and Victor rather likes it.4. Sleep; Victor can’t sleep without Yuuri, so he ends up having a late night chat with Hiroko5. Victor didn’t know what to think of the Omega Katsuki Yuuri. Likewise, Yuuri finds himself completely overwhelmed by his alpha idol. (Omegaverse)6. After the Onsen on Ice, they’re both still riding the waves of eros.More to come~





	1. World Breaking (PG)

Yuuri groaned as his cell phone chimed from the stand by his bed. He reached out from under the sheets, reaching blindly for it, wondering who could be calling him. Blinking blearily at it, he placed it to his ear, answering.

“Ah! Yuuri! Sorry for waking you! I know you have early workouts! It’s just, something happened!”

Yuuri yawned, nodding his head. “Uh-huh,” he muttered sleepily.

“Well, you remember when we took that trip to the beach? Well, the triplets, you know them, they love taking pictures, and well, they took some pictures of you and Victor and posted them all over Instagram and, i’m really sorry...they’ve kind of gone viral! And now there’s news coverage and things and i’m really sorry and..”

“Right, i’ll do it in the morning,” Yuuri responded, beginning to nod off as the person on the other line shouted his name. “Yes, yes, i got it..” he muttered. “Viral and...EHHHHHHHH?!” He shot up, his mind finally catching up as Takeshi repeated what he had said for the fourth time, till Yuuri finally realized what he had said. “What do you mean pictures from the beach?!”

The man next to him shifted, raising his head from the pillow next to Yuuri, one eye opening to peer at him. Yuuri grabbed the bed sheet, throwing it at the shirtless man as if the entire Nishigori family could hear their state of undress.”I’ll have to call you back,” he shouted into his phone, ending the call. He practically burned his fingers with how fast he pulled up his own Instagram account, looking for the tag the triplets had no doubt used, and sure enough there were pictures of him and Victor playing under the showers. Not only that, there was a number of pictures of him and Victor just doing normal things. One of Victor combing Yuuri’s hair, and one where there were eating katsudon together, and Victor had tried to feed Yuuri, insisting it would taste better that way.

They were trending on twitter, the pictures linked everywhere with fans contemplating the state of their relationship. Even major news outlets were throwing out headlines:

_Romance on the Ice: A Steamy Love Affair from Russia to Japan._

_Is Victor Nikiforov taking Coaching to an inappropriate level?_

_Winter romance!! Skating’s Hottest New Couple!!_

_Gay ice skaters?! Are Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov perpetuating stereotypes?_

His life was over! Any minute Minako would come barging in, demanding explanations and now he didn’t know what to do. “Goodnight, world,” he muttered, falling back on his pillow, letting his phone fall to the floor.

An arm reached out, wrapping itself around his waist, pulling him closer to Victor who muttered something in Russian that went straight over Yuuri’s head. He meant to ask what he had said, only to mumble out a word that sounded like a cross between ‘what’ and ‘why’. Victor chuckled, kissing his head. “I said, we’ll deal with it in the morning, _sakharok_. Now, go back to sleep.”

Yuuri shifted, following back into the comfort of Victor’s arms. He knew, logically, they’d have explaining to do if they were caught together like this. But right now, as his head started swimming, his nostrils filled with Victor’s scent, he couldn’t care less. Because despite the world breaking, he was quite content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my one-shots are available first on tumblr, so feel free to follow me there:
> 
> http://the-graceful-dahlia.tumblr.com/


	2. Flowers (PG)

The first time Victor gives Yuuri flowers he’s more than perplexed. Yuuri had thought the small bouquet had been for Minako (as they had all been invited for dinner by his mother), but Victor had presented them to Yuuri. He had placed the flowers in Yuuri’s lap, winking before sitting next to him, accepting the glass of sake Minako was pushing on him.

Yuuri had stared at the pink irises throughout most of dinner, wondering if it had been a mistake; was he meant to give these to his mother? Three pink irises, tied with a thin ribbon, their stems trimmed. “Hey! You know, irises in hanakotoba can mean loyalty!” Minako had slurred drunkenly when Victor excused himself to the restroom.

Loyalty. Maybe the message wasn’t so unclear.

The next time Victor gave him flowers was at the rink after training. Some fans had hung about, waiting for them both, waiting to ask for pictures, waiting to ask for autographs. A couple of girls lingered, giggling about how attractive Victor was. Yu-chan has ushered them out, telling them the boys would be out shortly for greetings.

 

He and Victor retired to the stands, to remove their skates, and unwind. That was when Victor had presented him with another bouquet, holding it out to him with a wink.Victor then stood, walking over to chat with Takeshi, leaving Yuuri to stare at the bouquet of five red tulips. He toyed with the edge of the ribbon that bound the flowers, wondering what these could mean. Did Victor just have an affinity for flowers? Or maybe this was some Russian tradition that Yuuri didn’t know about?

“Red tulips mean trust you know,” Yu-chan told him, her voice a hint of teasing as she set beside him. “Victor seems very nice. A good coach.”

“He really is,” he mumbled, poking at one of the petals.

“Your skating has really improved, like a different skater. Maybe those are a symbol of the bound you’ve formed,” she offered, smiling brightly at him.

Trust and loyalty. Maybe it was as simple as that.

The third time Victor gave him flowers they were out shopping for his mother. She had initially only intended to send Yuuri, but Victor had volunteered to go as well. Victor was his mother’s favorite person, and therefore, she encouraged the man to accompany Yuuri and to please take care of him.

They had stopped at a small flower shop in town, Victor going inside for a moment before returning with a bouquet of red roses. Yuuri’s first assumption was a girl, since roses meant love, he knew that for sure. But that wasn’t the case at all.

They turned a corner, away from prying eyes, and Victor presented the red roses to him asking him if they could attend the Wasshoi Hyakuman Natsumatsuri in Kokura City. Yuuri had blushed, saying he would accompany him, but to be prepared for his mother to throw yukatas at them to wear.

Victor had smiled brightly, walking home with a spring in his step. All the while Yuuri counted the flowers over and over. Seven flowers in total. Seven flowers in total. Seven red roses. Roses meant love.

Trust, loyalty, and love. What a strange message.

The day of the festival, before boarding the train, Victor presented Yuuri with a single white rose. Yu-chan had smiled, while the triplets cooed, asking where their rose was. Victor laughed, and promised next time he would bring a treat for them. They all walked up to the platform together, the triplets climbing over their father, yelling questions at Victor who humoured them with every answer.

“I was reading on the internet...a single flower in Russia is given on a first date…”

Yuuri practically tripped as he leaned back to hear Yu-chan whispering to Takeshi as they waited for the train.

A date? This was a first date? With Victor? A first date with Victor? A First date?!

He had never felt so self-conscious as the moment Victor sat beside him on the train, listening intently as Yu-chan and Takeshi described the events of the festival in hushed tones. The triplets set next to their parents, silent as they kicked their small legs, eager to see the fireworks that night. A woman smiled at them, encouraging a boy that appeared to be her grandson to sit up straight. Everyone on the train was looking at their phones, or reading, and Yuuri was running through the flowers in his head.

They had only thought of hanakotoba, but Victor was Russian, not Japanese. Were these flowers presented to Yuuri with a different meaning? What did they mean in Russia? What did they mean?

As Victor’s hand slid into his, threading their fingers together, squeezing gently, he felt his mind explode. This was a first date! A first date?!

Likely, the worst first date that Victor had been on, with Yuuri stumbling over his own feet, falling into him constantly, and forgetting the most basic of information on the dances being performed. Victor humored him, of course, but Yuuri didn’t expect a second date. Not until Victor pulled him close in the dark, eyes watching the sky as it came alight with fireworks. Not until Victor waited till the Nishigori family was pre-occupied and leaned down to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, just next to his lips. Not until Victor turned him full around, kissing him softly on the lips under the fireworks in Kitakyuushu.

Maybe there would be a second date. Maybe next time Yuuri wouldn’t faint from Victor’s kiss. Maybe next time he would know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my one-shots are available first on tumblr, so feel free to follow me there:
> 
> http://the-graceful-dahlia.tumblr.com/


	3. Shirt (PG-13)

Yuuri yawned, stretching his arms above his head, his feet shuffling against wood, his nose leading him towards the smell wafting from the kitchen. He passed through the sliding door, that separated living and resting spaces, taking in the flood of light coming from the bay windows. A smile stretched across his lips as he took in the Russian morning. It had been nearly evening when they arrived the previous day, not allowing him the chance to see the city. Now, however, he had a full view of a snow covered city, that looked like it belonged in a museum. Peaceful, serene, undisturbed. Soon there'd be cars out, people rushing to work or for errands, children playing in the snow, but right now the world was asleep and it was perfect.

“Yuuri? I hope you're hungry, I made syrniki….what are you wearing?”

Yuuri turned at the sound of his name, giving an admittedly doping grin to the other figure skater. The champion figure skater who was wearing an apron over bare chest and pajama pants. His ice blue eyes narrowed as they took in Yuuri’s state of dress. Yuuri couldn't help but blush under the gaze, pulling at the hem of the shirt he wore. “Sorry, my clothes were dirty and I needed something, and i found this and--are you mad?”

“Not mad, no,” Victor answered, his eyes still moving, attempting to burn a hole through him it seemed. Yuuri hadn’t thought Victor would be upset about him borrowing a shirt, especially after what they had done last night. What they had done twice, to be exact. Yuuri’s own clothes had been soiled, and Victor was larger than him so he had borrowed one of his shirts. A loose white button up shirt that was longed sleeve, and really hugged him just right and was long enough to protect his modesty. Yuuri looked down at himself, wondering if he should button the top buttons he’d left undone. Button them and hurry to get his own clothes so Victor would stop looking at him the way he was. “I made breakfast. They’re syrniki, come and eat.”

With his eyes to the floor, Yuuri followed Victor over to the kitchen, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs set at the bar. Victor arranged the breakfast on a plate, placing it in front of Yuuri before offering jam, cream and honey. “What are they?” he asked, cutting one with his fork, looking at it.

“They’re kind of like pancakes,” answered Victor, going to start the next set for himself. “Made with quark and fried. You can put the jam or cream on them if you like, to add a bit more sweetness to it.”

Yuuri offered a smile, reaching for the jam. His hand gripped the dish of red jam, almost dropping it as he jumped in alarm at a sharp cry from Victor. “Are you alright?!” Yuuri questioned, looking over as the man cradled his hand, muttering in his native tongue.

“I-I’m fine. Burnt myself is all.”

“Oh, do you want help?”

“I’m alright. Your shirt--” he motioned with his burnt hand, turning to the sink to run it under cold water. Yuuri blinked, looking at the shirt which had shifted when he’d grabbed the jam, sliding down his arm to bare his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he flushed, hastily pulling it up. Victor shook his head, turning off the faucet, then turning off the stove, before coming around the bar to sit next to Yuuri. “I should go change. I can give you your shirt back since--”

He was cut off by Victor’s lips pressing urgently against his. This time there was no teasing, no toying, all the tender caresses from last night gone in a rush of blistering passion. Victor pulled him close, forcing the wood of the chair to scrape against the floor. His hands wrapped around him, reaching down to grab his buttocks, stilling as he was met with bare flesh under the white cotton. “You’re not wearing underwear?”

Yuuri blushed redder than the jam. “Well, my clean ones are in my bag and i had thought--after last night--”

Victor cut him off again with another bruising kiss, this one short than the last, leaving Yuuri whimpering in want. “Instead of going to Saint Petersburg today, why don’t we stay in? Recuperate from the jet lag,” suggested Victor, tilting Yuuri’s head to begin peppering his throat with kisses. “Recuperate here on the chair. Recuperate on the sofa,” he kissed his pulse, nibbling at a mark he’d left the previous night. “Recuperate in the bath, and perhaps against the window. Lots of recuperation.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, moving into Victor’s lap at his urging, feeling Victor’s appreciation clearly beneath his pajama pants. “Lots of recuperating.”

He made a note, in the back of his mind, to wear Victor’s shirts more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my one-shots are available first on tumblr, so feel free to follow me there:
> 
> http://the-graceful-dahlia.tumblr.com/


	4. Sleep (PG)

Victor tossed and turned, wrapping the sheet about his legs, accidentally pulling it from under Makkachin. Makkachin whose head raised, looking at him with concern. Slowly, the brown poodle scooted himself closer to his owner, sliding under his arms, cuddling against him. Victor offered his loyal friend a small smile, squeezing him tightly, thanking him with a whisper. Even with Makkachin in his arms he still felt an itch under his skin. A crawling sensation that made it impossible to sleep.

He knew the culprit, of course. He always felt like this when Yuuri didn’t sleep with him. He felt heavy. Despite being physically exhausted, his brain would not allow him rest, not without his husband. Not without the curve of Yuuri’s body against his own. Not without the faint smell of cherry blossoms wafting from Yuuri’s air, or the scent of sandalwood that seemed imbibed into Yuuri’s body wash. Even Makkachin seemed a bit restless without Yuuri in bed.

Victor looked at the bedside clock, seeing it was past midnight, which meant he had been trying to sleep for over 3 hours now. He wondered if Yuuri was sleeping soundly; a part of him hoped not.

Makkachin gave a yawn, stretching out as Victor climbed out of the bed, pulling on his yukata. He stretched his arms over his head, running a hand through his hair before padding out of his room, sliding the door closed behind him so Makkachin wouldn’t go wake the household. He shuffled his feet against the wood of the floor, looking around for any sign of life. The house creaked, the sound of water from the onsen meeting his ears. Maybe a nice soak would help him sleep, he was sure Hiroko wouldn’t mind at all, she welcomed him to use it anytime he pleased.

“Vicchan, is that you?”

Hiroko peaked her head around a corner, a rag in hand, washing a glass. “Mama, why are you awake?”

“Oh, Minako wanted to stay, drink a bit, chat about Yuuri and you. She got a bit tipsy so Toshio took her home, he should be back soon. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? I made dango earlier, would you like one?”

“Dango sounds wonderful,” he answered, following her back to the kitchen. Hiroko placed the glass in it’s spot, before grabbing a plate of fresh dango, holding them out in offering. Victor took the stick, careful of the sweet syrup they were coated in, as he put it into his mouth, pulling the first ball off, chewing thoughtfully. “These are the mitarashi dango, right?”

Hiroko nodded enthusiastically, taking one for herself. “They’re a favorite of Toshio. He’s rather fond of the syrup I make for them.”

Victor offered her a smile, pulling off the next ball of dough, continuing to eat the snack. “I apologize for inconveniencing you, mama.”

“Nonsense, Vicchan. You’re family,” she smiled. “But, might I ask why you’re up so late? You and Yuuri always go to bed early, so I am a bit surprised you’re up at midnight.”

“Oh, well, it’s just a restless night, I suppose,” he answered vaguely, eyes drifting about the room. Yuuri had made it clear that they wouldn’t be sharing a room when they visited his parents; that alluded to them having a sexual relationship. Despite dating for close to 7 years, being married for five of those, Yuuri was still hesitant around his parents. Yuuri would barely allow kisses around his parents, wanting to make sure nothing alluded to a sexual relationship.

This was the first time they had stayed at Yuuri’s house since they’d be together. Most visits to Japan had them staying in a hotel, even though Hiroko insisted they stay at the onsen. Yuuri would offer excuses about early morning travel, or Makkachin being an early riser, and he didn’t want to disturb them. However, Hiroko had made sure they’d stay with a hefty layer of guilt from how Yuuri described it. Hiroko had apparently mentioned how they lived in the US most of the year, spent time in Saint Petersburg, and the time they were in Japan they seemed to be in Kanto more than Kyushu. Victor was more than accepting of the idea of spending more time in Hasetsu, staying at the onsen, helping Hiroko and Toshio with whatever they needed. He just never expected Yuuri to push him into the guest room.

“Yuuri is a strange boy, isn’t he? Mari was telling us how he told you to sleep in the guest room. Must be hard not to sleep with him, right?”

“Ah.well--”

“I understand, of course,” she smiled, reaching out to pat his hand. “I can’t sleep without Toshiya either. Yuuri seems to think we need to be protected, that we don’t know you two are romantic together. You’re married, we’d be surprised if you weren’t.”

“That’s what I tried to tell Yuuri. You should see him at home,” Victor chuckled. “Even if he’s shirtless he’ll rush to put on a shirt when you call, just in case you could hear that we had been necking. There’s even times where he’ll get clammy around Makkachin if he sees us kissing. I fear what he’ll be like when we have children.”

Hiroko nodded in understanding, humming her agreement. “Ah!” she shouted, jumping in excitement, making Victor startle slightly. “Did you say children?! Are you thinking of having children? Have you looked into adoption? Surrogacy?! Why didn’t Yuuri tell us?”

“We just started looking. We’ve been discussing a lot of things, moving full time to Japan, what to do career wise, it’s been a lot of discussions.”

“Discussions are good though! Discussions are very good!” Hiroko beamed, grabbing Victor into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“Mom? Victor?”

Both parties turned to see Yuuri standing at the door, Makkachin in his arms, his eyes red from apparent lack of sleep. He yawned once, scooping Makkachin a bit closer, resting his chin on the poodle’s head. “What’s going on?” he questioned.

“Vicchan and I were just having a chat. Now, you both look exhausted, you should get to bed, yes?”

“I-I guess,” Yuuri yawned. “Come on, Victor, I’ll walk you back.”

“And no more of this separate room nonsense, Yuuri. You’re married, you can share a bed, even at your parent’s house.”

Yuuri’s face flushed red. “Y-yes, ma’am,” he muttered as Victor laughed, putting an arm around him, leading him back upstairs.

“I couldn’t sleep without you either, Yuuri, so let’s never sleep apart again.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri stuttered through a yawn, leaning his head against Victor’s shoulder, already falling to sleep.


	5. Dynamic (PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Really! I am undeserving! As usual, everything is unbeta'd, so if you see a typo please do point them out and i'll fix them right up! I appreciate it!
> 
> So, I have a particular obsession with Omegaverse, that's how this little nugget came along. I hope you all enjoy it!

“I won, didn’t I?”

Victor sighed, shaking his head at the young skater. He tried to be patient with Yuri, knowing his presentation was close, and knowing how tensions could run high with changing hormones. Victor, himself, had quite the rampage before his own presentation. Yakov claimed Victor had locked himself in a closet for a full practice, refusing to ever skate again. Victor didn't remember this. Two days later Victor had presented alpha.

He opened his mouth to give Yuri further advice when something caught his nose. Pheromones. Distressed pheromones. As faint as they were he could still make out the scent of an omega in distress. Turning to it’s direction, finding the hazel gaze of an omega not much younger than himself.

How strange that his scent was so dull. Athletes used scent blockers, he knew, but he didn't recognize this boy from competition. Perhaps he came from a country where omega rape was prevalent? Back home omegas were constantly fighting for the right to charge alphas with rape. Unfortunately, many still believed that if an omega hadn’t wanted it, they wouldn’t go outside smelling the way they do. Ignorant thinking, in Victor’s opinion.

But as far as this omega knew, Victor was an alpha from Russia, which might indicate he couldn't control the urges of his second gender. He offered his largest smile, those eyes widening slightly. “A commemorative photo?” He kept his tone light, welcoming, so as to not scare him. “Sure!”

The omega gave a huff, turning, walking away, pulling a suitcase behind him. Victor frowned, questioning what he had done to offend a fan.

*-*

Yuuri stared at his ceiling, going over his life, wondering where things went wrong. He knew Yuko was married to Takeshi, knew she was beta, knew there was no future there, yet, he had skated for her. He had intended a confession. How could he..?

Now, the whole world was talking about him. Minako had already yelled at him, backing off only when he whimpered in the pitiful nature of his second gender. He couldn't stand upsetting an alpha, especially when his body told him to only please the more dominant dynamic. At least, Minako was cautious of her alpha status around him, knowing the effect it could carry over him. It was those omegan qualities that left him miserable, in bed, trying to find a path in life. He sister had teased that he was clearly nesting to comfort himself.

“Yuuri, come help shovel, please!” his father called. Yuuri groaned, shuffling deeper into his pile of blankets before snapping up, telling himself he was not nesting.

He stumbled out of bed, bundling up before heading downstairs to grab a shovel. Upon opening the door he was greeted by the ghost of Vicchan, panting at him, snow covered. “Vicchan?” Wait!

He gasped as the very real poodle jumped at him, knocking him backwards as he eagerly licked at Yuuri’s face. “Doesn't he look so much like Vicchan? He came with a foreign guest.”

“Foreign?” Foreign? With a poodle? It couldn't be!!

He barely heard his father tell him the foreigner was in the onsen. Yuuri ran, stumbling over a table, sliding into the baths. He skid to a halt, sprinting towards the doors that led outside to the onsen. Practically tearing the door open, he ran out, panting as he took in the form of Victor Nikiforov.

*-*

“Is it true?! Is Victor going to be Yuuri coach?” Minako yelled.

Yuuri glanced up at the voice, tearing his eyes away from Victor. He was still asking the same thing. Victor had said he was here to coach Yuuri, any subsequent information was lost on him as his senses were assaulted by pure alpha. Victor had smelled, amazing. Like fresh rain, roses, and something that hinted at cinnamon, it was intoxicating. Yuuri was afraid he had offended Victor with how fast he covered his nose to block the scent. Victor seemed to wave it off as he proceeded inside to eat.

Even now, Yuuri could smell Victor despite the presence of his beta mother, Victor’s dog, and Minako. Victor’s scent was coming through clear to him, and he had to fight his instinct to nuzzle against the alpha’s exposed chest.

“Mmh..” Yuuri stumbled back as Victor sat up, cuddling his dog in his arms. “I’m hungry,” he announced.

Hiroko jumped to attention, running to bring their guest a fresh bowl of katsudon. Victor chatted with Minako as he ate, commenting about Yuuri’s appetite and his weight. Yuuri set out to apologize before he even realized it was happening. A part of his brain was urging him on. Telling him to make his alpha happy.

“Ah, it's fine. We'll just have to get my little piglet back in shape, right?” Yuuri flushed, covering his stomach with his shirt, nodding in agreement.

After Victor was done eating they found a room for him and began carrying all his things upstairs. Apparently, he had brought all of Russia with him. “The other alpha I smell…”

“My sister,” Yuuri answered, figuring that had to be what Victor meant given he’d been around Minako long enough to recognize her scent.

“Wonderful,” Victor beamed, setting the last of the boxes down. Yuuri fell to his knees, realizing how out of shape he really was. “Ne, Yuuri, i want to know everything about you,” Victor said, practically purring as he lowered to his knees in front of Yuuri. He reached out, gently caressing Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up as he leaned closer. Victor was saying something else, something that he couldn't comprehend as his dynamic purred under the gaze of an alpha.

Electricity followed the path of Victor’s hand as it gripped Yuuri’s own, his fingers dancing across the scent gland there. Victor was moving closer, a fog settling over Yuuri’s mind as he focused on the heat of cinnamon that filled his nose. This was an unbonded alpha. An alpha. “Alpha,” he whispered, head falling to the side, bearing his throat.

Victor’s growl snapped him out of his haze long enough to comprehend what was going on. Long enough to push the man away, skittering back against the far wall in disbelief. That was to close for comfort. And as he ran away to look himself in his room, he was horrified to find birth control on his desk, courtesy of his sister.

*

Victor had been half joking about sleeping with Yuuri. Even before Yuuri shouted about how improper it was, Victor had known. He was an unbonded alpha, and Yuuri an omega. Not only that, the moment they had shared earlier was clearly sexual. It wasn't intended to be, but his second gender had other ideas as Yuuri radiated arousal. His faculties flew out the window when Yuuri bore his throat, whispering for an alpha. Pure luck gave Yuuri the strength to push him away, and he was thankful for it. His finely tuned control had practically slipped with that growl. The alpha in him was close to claiming what was his; what he felt was his.

That intoxicating smell of cherry blossom, sandalwood and, what he now knew, was katsudon. The situation was laughable. Katsuki Yuuri was a skater he’d mistaken for a fan. Until he saw the video on youtube he hadn't given the omega another thought. Now, he was here in Hasetsu, sleeping just feet from the omega, and wanting desperately to know more about him.

Later, during Yuuri’s workout, Victor knew he got a bit personal. But he had to know if Yuuri had ever shared his heat with an alpha. If he'd dated alphas in the past. If he had been intimate with Minako at all. After all, she was an alpha that had many opportunities to be alone with Yuuri. Yuuri answered negatively, spurring on more and more questions before he successfully distracted Victor with Hasetsu Castle.

*-*

Yuuri couldn't believe what his life had become. In seven days he’d be skating against Yuri Plisetsky for Victor. He’d have to skate to eros, embodying something he only felt during his heats, as Yurio pointed out to Yuuri and Victor’s chagrin. Yuuri thanked Victor privately for chastising the young skater.

Two days after the Onsen on Ice, he’d be in heat, and wasn’t quite sure how to breach the subject with Victor yet. Even though, Victor had asked about Yuuri’s past experience with it, he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell his maybe coach about his time off. It had taken several years before he was comfortable enough with Minako to mention it, and that was only after she smelt him right before and soundly berated him. _Any alpha could smell you and take advantage of that! Don’t be so stupid, Yuuri!_ Ever since, he told her at least a week in advance.

But now there was uncertainty hanging in the air. If Victor became his coach he’d have almost no window to warn him. If Victor went home to Russia, it wouldn’t matter in the end if he knew or not.

Yuuri supposed all he could, for now, was prepare for the Onsen on Ice, and worry about his heat later. After all, his future in skating would be decided in seven short days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special end note: I actually have something brewing and stewing for a continuation of this, which would, of course, be Yuuri's heat (and explicitly NC-17.) If there's interest in a continuation let me know in the comments, and i'll do my best. Thank you!!


	6. Eros (PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just had to happen. That episode today ruined me, it really did. So I had to write this. Hope y'all enjoy!!

To say Victor had reservations would have been an understatement. Technically, Yuuri had done well in practice, but even with the thought of katsudon in his mind, he still wasn’t finding the means to personify eros. He could tell, before Yuuri even stepped out onto the ice, that the man was nervous. Yurio had done a wonderful routine, and to the untrained it was technically flawless, and difficulty wise it was leaps over many skaters several years his senior. He knew, and Yurio knew that he had lost agape half way through the performance. The young skater became Yurio again, rushing through the step sequence to focus on his power points. Which Victor saw the potential for what it was; potential. This, however, was not about his jumps, but his personification of a theme so outside his usual powerhouse performance.

Yuuri. Yuuri on the other hand, had stunned Victor, so much so he had involuntarily whistled at the smirk he shot him during his opening. He watched Yuuri skate across the ice, spinning, moving his body in a seduction that Victor couldn’t believe to be inspired by katsudon. Admittedly, he had felt himself stir to life inside his own pants as he watched, completely drawn into the performance. By the reaction of the crowd, they all felt the same. They all wanted to chase this person who skated a smooth seduction, enticing them into an intimate sinful dance.

His step sequence was close to flawless. His jumps, however, needed work. He had expected the quad salchow, as Yuuri and Yurio had both been acting suspicious. But the triple axel out of his spread eagle was horribly messy, almost a flail of a jump that Victor would be drilling until it became an extension of Yuuri’s next move; it had to flow in transition. Be that as it may, the goal had been to capture of the spirit of the piece, and in that, Yuuri was the clear winner.

Victor couldn’t stop himself from hugging Yuuri before chastising him on his jump sequence; credit to his triple quad would be given later. He held his hands, comforting as Yuuri gave a speech as the victor of the Onsen on Ice.

Yuuri cutely flushed, waving to his supporters as Victor led him off the ice, towards the locker room to change. The press pushed forward, eager for interviews which Victor promised after Yuuri had a moment to catch his breath. He barricaded them into the changing room, closing the door, allowing Yuuri to release a breath, placing his arm against the locker as he leaned over. “You did wonderfully,” Victor reassured.

“You really think so?” Yuuri questioned, peering over his shoulder. His hair is still swept back, sweat matted from his intense performance under heated lighting. Hazel eyes are a bit narrowed from the exhaustion, pink lips parted for a pant, tongue dipping out instinctively when a drop of sweat runs down them; the taste will be bitter, he knows. Yuuri was still riding in the waves of eros, and Victor couldn’t stop himself from closing the space between them. A gasp escaped those lips as he spun Yuuri, pressing him against the lockers, pushing his lips desperately against Yuuri’s. Even with his eyes closed, Victor knew Yuuri’s had to be wide open, a blush staining his cheek.

He’d been wanting to do this for over a week. Ever since he had discussed eros with Yuuri on the ice. Ever since his thumb had run over that plump bottom lip that he could now tease with his teeth, nibbling it gently. If Yurio hadn’t shouted at them, Victor would have kissed Yuuri then. Now there was no one to interrupt them.

When no response came, he began to pull away, thrown off balance when Yuuri tossed his arms around his neck, pulling him back to return the kiss. Victor could feel the scratch of the fish net, contrasted by the smooth spandex of his costume. While Yuuri fumbled through the kiss, trying hard to impress Victor when he really didn’t have to put that much effort.

Victor’s hands found Yuuri’s hips, stroking them gently, urging him to relax. Urging him to find that performer from the ice whose eyes seduced an audience.

Slowly, Yuuri came undone, pressing back against the lockers as his tongue ran over Victor’s lip, seeking contact with Victor’s own. Soon it was Victor coming undone, just as he done watching Yuuri skate. He pressed closer to the boy, marveling at how Yuuri’s tongue danced about his own, tempting it into his own mouth. A mouth which sucked at Victor’s like a succulent strawberry, begging to taste it’s sweetness.

His arousal grew as Yuuri’s teeth bit at his tongue, arms tightening to bring Victor closer to their point that the younger skater’s growing state was incredibly apparent. 

Victor wanted this man. Wanted to take him right now, against the lockers while Yuuri still wore his costume from the Junior Grand Prix.

Victor’s hand inched under said shirt, ghosting over smooth flesh, and hard abs. His mouth detached from Yuuri’s, if only to breath as his name slipped passed his lips. “Yuuri.”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered back, agree to everything that was left hanging in the air as he dove forward, catching Victor’s mouth with his own again. Yuuri’s hand found life, sliding down Victor’s back, finding the hem of his shirt, pushing underneath it to trace Victor’s own muscles. Those same hands moved to the waistband of his pants, dipping just underneath to map Victor’s hipbones. Victor was the first to give, moaning as Yuuri’s hand found his erection. One hand worked him through his pants, while the other fumbled with the zipper.

Their mouths disconnected, this time it was Yuuri that muttered his name. “Victor.”

It was Victor agreeing to everything Yuuri was offering him. He wanted it. He wanted it. He wanted it. He wanted it!

“Yuuri!! Where did you go?! The triplets want to give you their review and--”

They sprang apart as if lightning had struck between them. Yuuri tried to play it off as if he were changing his shirt, somewhere between removing it and smoothing it out. While Victor offered a casual smile, zipping his pants back up, buttoning them closed, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. “Thank you for your help, Yuuri, I don’t know how my zipper got stuck,” he played off. There was no hiding their swollen lips, of course. How they were red from their kissing. Or marked from bites. There's no hiding their state of clear arousal, especially in the pants Yuuri currently wore.

Yuko was not fooled as she took in their state before clearing her throat. “You did wonderfully, Yuuri, do you mind if the triplets get to you before the press?”

“U-uh, sure,” he stuttered out, trying to avoid eye contact with the woman at all costs. 

“Thank you. I’ll give you a moment to get situated and then I’ll send them in,” she said, adding extra emphasis on the word ‘situated’.

Yuuri let out a breath when the door closed, turning to Victor, eyes not leaving the floor. “Victor….I…”

“Later, Yuuri,” he said, moving towards the man, tucking a finger under his chin, lifting his eyes to meet Victor’s own. “We’ll discuss this later.”

With that, he pecked Yuuri’s lips, walking away to greet the press.


	7. Eye (PG-13) (Tokyo Ghoul AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kind of had to do this after i saw an art of Kaneki and Shuu as Victor and Yuuri. I might add continuation to this one, but for future reference…NO VORE! I won’t do it. No thank you! Even in a ghoul AU. 
> 
> The mentions of cannibalism will be in reference to Ghouls eating humans. The end. So hope y’all enjoy and let me know if you want more!

They tell him it was a train accident, and the news confirms that to be the truth. There wasn’t many patrons on the train that morning, when it derailed, but enough that many ended up dead, or severely injured, like Yuuri had. His mother tells him they rushed him to the hospital, and five others, three of which died from internal bleeding on the way. Other passengers, who were not in the overturned cars, attempted to help, refusing medical attention for minor scratches and bruises. They were still investigating exactly how the accident happened, but all Yuuri knew was that he survived it. More unsettling was that the doctor was all over the news for taking the organs from another passenger to save Yuuri’s life. Apparently, the passenger in question had no family to consent to the transplant. Yuuri’s own family wasn’t even notified till after it was done, but the doctor seemed to gloss over that as a ‘error of judgement, in the heat of a moment’.

Yuuri notices the changes even before he comes home from the hospital. He doesn’t want to eat, and everything he does try to eat tastes gritty, disgusting, almost to the point that he vomits it right back up. His mother, good spiritedly, tells him that she can’t stomach hospital food either, and promises him the largest bowl of katsudon she can make.

He’s never cried so hard in his life as the moment she set the katsudon down. It smells like rotting fish, and tastes even worse. Tastes like rotting fish rolled in bleach, and dipped in rotting eggs for good measure. The texture is spongy, inedible, and he’s crying because something is wrong with him. He covers his mouth, and sobs over the still steaming bowl of katsudon, completely oblivious of his glasses as he rubs at his eyes. Only, his glasses aren’t there, when he stops to take a moment. His eyesight has never been horrendous, but he still needs his glasses to see properly, only, now he doesn’t. He can see quite clearly, if not a bit blurry in his right eye, almost has if his vision was correcting itself. “There’s something wrong!!” he declares, running to his room and locking himself away.

Matters become worse when he loses weight overnight. He had lost ten pounds in the hospital, which he thought was normally weightloss, but now, now he was down to lean muscle with very little fat as if his body had ate itself overnight. The weight loss was undeniable when he looked in the mirror, taking in the body he had before the Grand Prix final. He should be happy, but he’s scared because he’s not eating, and he feels hungry, and it’s growing with every passing hour.

He ignores his mother’s offering of miso soup, ramen, or anything else she offers. He lays in bed and stews as the hunger grows. His sister watched television in the next room over, but he ignores it, he knows she’s in her room to be close to him, to listen for him incase he comes out. But he’s not going to. Never! Not until he’s not hungry anymore.

“Yuuri, please open the door, we’re worried,” his mother calls, knocking on the door. Yuuri shakes his head, adamantly refusing until something catches his nose. Something sweet, something that smells like fresh katsudon, forcing him to jump from his bed, and fling the door open. His mother is standing there, but she’s not holding katsudon. She’s holding a rag against her hand that seems to have been bleeding.

“W-what happened?”

“Oh, nothing,” she smiled, waving off. “A bottle broken and I got a small cut picking it up, is all.”

His eyes are following her hand, watching its movement as the blood slowly pearls forward. He’s so hungry. So hungry, and he knows what he wants. It’s so close..so close...so close..

“YUURI!!”

He gasps, looking at his mother who hand is near Yuuri’s own mouth. The scent is still there, but she stares at him, wide-eyed and minutely afraid. “Your eye,” she whispers, and Yuuri pushes her away, running back into his room, slamming the door.

“My eye,” he repeats. He doesn’t want to look into a mirror, doesn’t want to see. Doesn’t want to know. But he looks anyways, and throws the mirror against the wall to shatter it. Staring at him isn't the eye of Katsuki Yuuri. Staring at him is the eye of a ghoul.

*

He refuses to leave his room. The one time he did, he went to skate, to be alone. The original plan when he was first returning to Hasetsu was to tell Yuko how he felt. To use Victor Nikiforov’s routine as a way to express his feelings. Now, now, he couldn’t trust himself to be around people. He was still hungry, and he could feel his mind slipping into this insatiable anger, where all he wanted to do was eat, and he knew what ghouls ate. But he was no ghoul! He was Katsuki Yuuri!

After almost biting his own mother, he waited till well after midnight before sneaking out and sneaking into Ice Castle to skate. He skated Victor’s routine for himself, imagining what Yuko would say when she saw it. His body did things he never thought possible as he spun and jumped, actually completing more than one quad jump. But it wasn’t his body anymore, it was the body of a ghoul, something he wasn’t. Which led him back to his depression. He had found a small package in his room when he came back, surprised that his mom had knew he was gone. There was a note attached:

Yuuri, 

I talked to Minako, and she said this might help, and coffee, she said coffee. I’ll bring you coffee whenever you want it. Yuuri, we love you very much. We’re still family, and we’re here when you’re ready.

Mom

Yuuri cried again that night, sobbing as he ate what was in that package. He tried not to think about, but not thinking made him realize that this wonderful pork flavored treat was probably human. Human meat, from a human. He sobbed over it, wetting it with his tears as he scarfed it down, telling himself this was the only way for him to be around his family; to keep his family safe. He didn’t want to be a ghoul! He didn’t want this life!!

*

Victor relaxed on his sofa, patting his leg for Makkachin to join him, his poodle eagerly hopping up. “Ah, seems i have quite a bit of mail,” he hummed, reaching for his wine glass that he had set aside. “Yuuri Katsuki skates my routine?” Yuuri Katsuki? He was sixth at the Grand Prix Final if Victor remembered right. He hadn’t seen the man skate, but he did remember the name from the scoreboard. “How interesting, right, Makachin?” His dog barked his interest as Victor hit play. The video wasn’t great, shot from a security camera of some kind, clearly late at night, as the lightning wasn’t ideal either.

Yuuri Katsuki slid across the ice, mimicking Victor’s step sequence with surprising accuracy, drawing Victor in as he continued to watch, sipping the red contents of his glass. A note to thank Yakov for such a gift would be sent later. He continued to watch the boy skate, watching how he threw his body in the air with uncontrolled strength; completely quads but over rotating them in the process. The potential was there, for sure, but needed refining. Who exactly was this Yuuri Katsuki? How did such a talented skater place dead last at the Grand Prix? Was it a confidence issue? Or was this video in itself, just a fluke? His eyes bled black, the irises seering red as he gazed down at his beloved pet, scratching him behind the ears.

“Makkachin, how about a trip to Japan?”


	8. Makkachin (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin just wants his humans to sleep together. That’s it

“Yuuri...sleep..”

Makkachin wagged his tail, looking eagerly between his master and his new master. His new master, Yuuri, was shouting something at his master, Victor, running down the hall. Makkachin chased after Yuuri, wanting to play, as it seemed like he was eager to go running. He padded down the hall, jumping at the small boy, always enjoying how much easier it was to give him kisses. Yuuri caught him, laughing as Makkachin lavished him with kisses--scratching just behind his ears in his favorite spot.

“Makkachin...sleep…” Master Victor called, beckoning him with his hand. Makkachin looked to Master Victor and then to Master Yuuri who was still scratching behind his ear. He wanted to sleep with Master Victor, he was very warm, but so was Master Yuuri. His tail wagged, panting as he looked between both master’s, leaning over on his haunches. He ran to Victor, grabbing the edge of his pant leg, tugging him forward. “Hey..” he laughed, ruffling his fur. “Makkachin..no..”

He whined, but let go, running back to Yuuri, jumping into his bed. He burrowed into the sheets, relishing in the sweet scene of Master Yuuri. There was a lingering scent of pork, then again, everywhere in Master Yuuri’s home smelled faintly of pork. But Master Yuuri smelled like the best pork, and like the best cherry tree in the park. Makkachin could understand why Master Victor liked him. “He...sleep..here..” Master Yuuri yelled down the hall, closing the door.

That night, Makkachin was treated to under the cover sleeping. Master Yuuri didn’t snuggle as much as Master Victor, but Yuuri said Master Victor’s name a lot when he slept.

*-*

 

Makkachin had known Victor since he was a puppy. He barely remembered his own mom, but he remembered those wide blue eyes, and that loving smile, and warm kisses as the man he called master took him home. It was only a few short months later that declared he’d do whatever made his human happy! Especially since his human, his Victor, his best friend, liked to spoil him rotten with the best foods and the best sleeping spot. It was early on in life that Makkachin learned that Master Victor liked to cuddle when he was sad; he was okay with that, because it was his job to ease his friend’s pain.

He noticed since coming to the new land, Victor was sad more often, but he was also happy. They had been many places in the world. Some smelled like bread, others smelled like maple, but nothing smelled like this place. This place didn’t smell like oak or cedar, or even that nice elm tree Makkachin had found a liking too. It was a place full of different scents--mainly pork, lots of it--that he enjoyed and so did Master Victor.

Master Victor was always so happy around Yuuri. Yuuri seemed happy around Victor, yet, Makkachin was stuck between them.

And it was Makkachin whose tail got stepped on when Yuuri came jumping into bed with Master Victor. His throbbing tail was nothing in comparison to how Yuuri bounced on Master Victor, making his friend’s face light up with excitement. Makkachin thought if they just shared, this wouldn’t be a problem. He had just had a dream where he ALMOST caught that squirrel that ran across the window at home, which was now ruined. He nudged Yuuri, the boy smiling, scratching his head. “Bed,” he announced, climbing off of Victor, taking the humming machine with him.

“Makkachin!” Victor sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. Later, after all was quiet in the house, Master Victor rolled over. He was panting, and his body temperature rose quite a bit. He groaned Master Yuuri’s name into his pillow, and Makkachin wondered if humans could go into heat too.

*-*

 

He gave up with a whimper. It was clear to him now that humans had heats, or at least ruts, and that both humans seemed to experience this? But neither Master Yuuri nor Master Victor seemed to want to experience their ruts together? There was a nice white poodle back home that he enjoyed. Yuuri could be Master Victor’s white poodle! He needed his humans to sleep in the same bed, then Makkachin would be extra warm, and could stop going back and forth. And his humans would be happy!

He watched his humans. Yuuri was eating pork again, and Makkachin couldn’t resist whining for a bite. Shuffling forward on his belly, he placed his head in Yuuri’s lap, peering up at him. He knew if he whined just right Master Yuuri would drop a piece just for him. Victor said something that involved the word ‘no’ but Makkachin ignored him, turning his attention to the human who was currently spoiling him. His head shot to the left. Was that a squirrel? Yes? No? Okay, no, back to the pork.

Only Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, he was focused on Victor who was poking Yuuri’s stomach. Maybe he was offering him belly rubs? That’s what he did with Makkachin’s stomach. Master Yuuri was turning red, pushing Victor away, turning his face away. Makkachin jumped up, licking Yuuri’s face to show his Master Victor how he should approach the situation. Luckily, his human seemed to take the message, grabbing Yuuri’s face and kissing his cheek.

He wagged his tail, yipping in excitement, running around the table. His humans were learning!

Except, when it was bed time, they went to seperate rooms again. Makkachin wasn’t looking forward to a sore tail, or cuddles with Master Victor if he was upset. How could he get their attention?

“Makkachin, come!”

He whined, stomping his paw at both of them. “Makkachin!” Victor itched his ears, scooping him up. He peppered his nose with kisses which temporarily made Makkachin forget what he was meant to be doing in the first place. Then he was placed on Victor’s bed and noted the lack of other human, promptly resuming his whining. “Makkachin…..wrong?”

“...Makkachin..okay?” he perked up. That was Yuuri’s voice, and sure enough the boy appeared at Victor’s doorway, looking around. Makkachin jumped up, running to him, nudging him in the back of the leg. “Hey! Hey!”

“...sleep..you..Yuuri?”

“...yes?”

Yuuri scooped him up, hugging him close, and he snuggled into the human, turning wide eyes on Victor. They figured it out, right? “...Night, Victor.”

No! No! Yuuri was walking the wrong way! They were going back to Yuuri’s room, and okay, it did smell nice and the sheets were really soft and-- “Makkachin..what..?”

“Sleep with Master Victor!!” he barked out, wagging his tail. “Go back!! We can sleep together!”

“What..?” Victor called, peering into the hallway. They were gabbing before Yuuri was walking into Victor’s room, plopping down on the bed with Makkachin in his arms. Makkachin hopped out, nudging Yuuri with his nose to scoot over. Victor came to sit on his side of the bed, Makkachin hurrying over to nudge him into place too. The both turned red, like that one ball Makkachin had favored as a puppy. What ever happened to that toy? Maybe it was still under the bed back home? He’d have to look for it.

“Victor…”

He looked over at his humans, who were laying down, just staring at each other. It was dark, which meant it was sleep time. They’d be nice and warm all together like this. Perfect.

“Yuuri…”

Master Victor’s hand was pushing Yuuri’s hair back, looking at him strangely. Was he going to scratch behind his ears? Or maybe give him kisses? Oh! Or maybe he saw a bug on his face! Makkachin knew how to solve that problem! He jumped between them, licking at Yuuri’s face, ensuring no bug would come after him again. For good measure he offered a lick to Victor’s face, just to protect him too. Both humans laughed, turning away from each other, leaving Makkachin to cuddle into their warmth.

His humans were strange, but they were his humans, and he’d never trade them in for anything.


	9. Mafia AU Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not actually a one-shot but a preview of a Mafia AU I've been working on and thought i'd gauge y'alls reaction to it. I'm not really tagging this one because tags would spoil the fun of what I have planned, but I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser, and hopefully I'll have a couple of chapters of this ready for you guys in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Minor tags/warnings including: criminal violence, minor gore, references to sexual content, mafia AU

“Nikiforov.”

 

The man turned at the sound of his name, hazel eyes narrowing on the bulky man approaching him--cloaked in a thick trench, protecting him from the chilly Saint Petersburg morning. His nose burrowed into his muffler, hands withdrawing a plain brown envelope from within his coat. “This is for your boss,” he mumbled, his accent betraying his middle eastern roots. A howl filled the narrow alley, breaking the silence of the early morning. Somewhere in the distance a tree creaked in protest as the wind continued its course. 

 

Nikiforov offered a smile to the man, accepting the envelope graciously sliding it into his coat pocket as a woman passed by them, hurrying on to the tram around the corner--she paid no heed to them as she hurried to make the first run. They were left alone, save for a mouse that skittered through the snow--it sought warmth in a drain pipe, scurrying up with a patter of it's tiny feet. On the other side of the buildings was the sound of water, being pushed by out by tour boots soon to be filled with families; neither man made a motion to further converse. “My business is done,” the man announced, turning on his heels to head back towards the tram.

 

Just as quickly as he turned, he was face down in the snow--eyes glazed over with death as blood painted the glistening white of the snow. “Pleasure,” Nikiforov smiled, looking up as the snow began to fall anew; another blizzard was forecasted, he had heard.

 

Turning away, he exited the alley, sliding his hands into his pockets as he approached the town car waiting for him at it’s entrance. His eyes catch sight of the Fontanka River, boats he had heard just moments ago passing by yet again. The driver, Georgi Popovich, hurried to open the door for him, allowing him to enter the warmth of the interior while he considered taking a boat tour.

 

Once the door was closed--the driver was back in place-- they head off for home, streets fairly bare save for a few commuters.  “The new Beretta Victor gave me works wonderfully,” he hummed conversationally, removing the silencer before holstering his weapon. Georgi offered him a smile with no comment in return. 

 

At the time a Beretta had seemed an odd gift. However, now he found it’s purpose as more and more informants came forward about this ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ that seemed to haunt his Papa. Victor had given him simple instructions: erase all witnesses; a directive he followed without question.   
  
“Master Alexei, we’ve arrived,” Georgi informed him, exiting the vehicle to open the door for him. He slid out, feet echoing in the emptiness of the parking garage as his next driver greeted him, holding the door of a blue Mercedes open for him. “He’s expected within 20 minutes,” Georgi informed the second driver--a recently employed Babicheva relative--as Alexei slid into the next car. He pulled on his seatbelt offering a “Good luck with Anya” to Georgi as the door closed, his second driver getting into place.   
  
Relaxing back, he slid his hand into his pocket, thumbing at the envelope within. This was the third informant to have approached them within a six month time frame. Each one was given to Alexei to give to Victor. Each one came from a different family. A different organization operating outside of Russian that attested to how far this Yuuri Katsuki’s influence reached. Alexei, himself, had once question Victor on the contents. However, his Papa never allowed him to see what was inside, and waved him off with a dismal. 

Place cat ears on his head and call him Yura, but right now, he was alone, with 20 minutes ahead of him. Not only that, he was alone with a new driver who--unlike Georgi--would not give a full report of Alexei’s behaviors. 20 precious minutes he could use to find out who this ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ was that Yura had mentioned once, only to promptly clam up. This ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ that made so many travel just to place him like bait in front of a fish.    
  
“Who are you?” he whispered, extracting the envelope.   
  
His driver chuckled, eyes on him through the rear-view mirror.“I do believe the cat died from curiosity,”    
  
“And I do believe the road is in front of you,” he snarked, eyes narrowing. He thumbed open the envelope, taking a breath as overturned the contents. Hastily, he caught the Polaroids before they hit the floor, his hands turned them before he could tell himself to stop. What he wasn’t anticipating was seeing a pair of smiling hazel eyes hidden behind blue rimmed glasses.   
  
He wasn’t anticipating seeing his own eyes staring back at him.   
  
*   
  
“Alyoshenka, you’ve arrived! I was thinking--”   
  
Alexei threw the pictures on Victor’s already cluttered desk, glaring at the man who stared at them in disbelief. “Is this him? That Yuuri Katsuki?” There was no hiding the accusation in his tone.    
  
“You shouldn’t have opened it, Lyoshka,” Victor sighed, gathering the photos. “But yes, this is Yuuri Katsuki. Someone has been taunting me since his death. They blame me for their current decline in profits in both the US and Japanese markets. Rightfully so, given the territorial disputes, it was war, and I did what had to be done, just as you do.”   
  
“His eyes…” Alexei began, looking away from the silver tongued devil of a man who took him in when he had no one else. “My eyes, they’re similar. Is this why you took me in? Because I look like him? Because we share traits? What was this Katsuki to you? What am I to you? I’m so confused...I…” 

Victor steepled his hands, resting his chin against his digits, glacial eyes narrowed in contemplation. “He and I had a tryst, yes. We were using each other for a greater purpose, and I confess that your eyes bear a striking resemblance to him. However, Alyoshenka, you are my one and only love, have I not expressed this enough?”   
  
“You have,” he conceded. “I just...I was frightened..his death and you adopting me…I’m….”  _ A true love’s replacement? _

  
Victor chuckled, rising from his chair, coming around his desk to gather the smaller man in his arms. “Lyosha, it was purely coincidental, I assure you. I had returned from Japan when we found you, or rather when Yakov found you. I had no intention of falling in love with you, but I did. My relationship with Yuuri Katsuki was purely sexual, nothing more. I never loved him the way I love you. Yuuri Katsuki is nothing more but a memory, understand? As long as we take care of the rats seeking vengeance, then there’s nothing to fear. Now, how about we have some vodka, go upstairs, and I can prove my love to you.”   
  
Alexei gave him a smile, leaning into his warmth, relishing in the feel of his Papa’s security. Victor would never lie to him, nor hurt him, he knew that. Perhaps it was all just his anxiety getting the better of him. Victor was his and his alone.   
  
He tried not to think that he may just be lying to himself.   
  
*   
  
The moon streamed through the bay windows, illuminating Victor’s naked flesh from where he lay next to him. Alexei lay awake while the man slept, enthralled by the phoenix tattoo that wrapped about his forearm. This, too, had been a gift from Victor, when he first adopted Alexei. Truth be told, he didn’t quite remember when he got it, he just knew that he had. Victor had told him that the phoenix was a symbol of rebirth; perfect for the start of a new life.   
  
Yet, sometimes, Alexei could swear he saw the outline of a koi fish, winking out at him from the eye of the phoenix. A koi fish that had been tattooed on Katsuki’s own forearm in a picture that Alexei left hidden in his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Victor had phrased his feelings towards Katsuki, and the death of the young yakuza leader. He was uncharacteristically cold, and while Alexei strives to believe everything his caretaker/lover told him, something inside him said there was something amiss.

There was a hole inside his heart, like a piece had been forcibly removed, torn from his memories. He thought of the streaks of black that would sometimes pepper his blonde locks, and how Yura would tease him about his ‘foreigner’s blood’. He thought of the Beretta lying next to him on Victor’s night stand and how the next rat wouldn’t be leaving till it squealed.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> All my one-shots are available first on tumblr, so feel free to follow me there:
> 
> http://the-graceful-dahlia.tumblr.com/


End file.
